Room to Spare
by de tournesol amour
Summary: A new girl comes just in time to witness some changes in the cave. Will they be good or bad changes? Find out for yourself :  IanxWanda KylexSunny JamiexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimerrr: I did not writeee The Host :D R & R? No flamessss please!**

* * *

><p>The darkness creaped over the shadows. The heavy running breaths took over the silence of the night. The girl checked behind her. No one. She ducked into the familair back yard. Once there she pushed the basement window open. Click. Her long tanned legs slipped onto the dryer and onto the floor. She looked the stairs that held the door to the living room. Turning away from it she husstled to the fridge they kept down here. The light flooded the room from the little bulb. She shifted through the contents of the fridge settling on a much needed Coke. With cold drink in hand the teen made her escape back into the heated desert night. After finding shelter behind a bolder, the girl wove a hand through her light curls. She knew from experience with a mirror that the dirt that covered her face hid her freckles it also told her that the hair on her head was closer to her mother's bright orange hair than her father's blond hair from all the purple dust of the desert and that the ever present sun, kissed her olive skin, tan. She sighed and opened the Coke. It fizzed a little from the running but died down as her tastebuds were filled with the taste. The red watch on her arm, once brushed off, remindered her of much needed sleep. Given she had her midnight snack. She curled into the bolder but her eyes watched movement a few feet away. A flap. The young girl crawled towards it careful to watch her surrondings. The tan tarp appeared to be covering a rock but after scappering under it proved she was not alone. A van in the middle of the desert could only mean one thing. Seekers were searching or humans were present. She wished, hoped, dreamed, needed it to be humans. Footsteps shuffled over the rough terrain waking the sleeping girl.<p>

"Ian get that side" A car door shut and the tarp flew off. Light woke up her senses and she flew to a standing position, only to fall back a little with a head rush. She gained her balance taking in the two men standing in front of her.

"No stay in the car" said the dark haired man said glancing at the back car door opening. The person disobeyed and walked smoothly over to the confused girl.

"Are you human?" the sing song voice asked her ears. The blond haired girl turned to look at the women next to her, smallish figure, perfect golden curls, and that ring, the halo around her eyes. A gasp escaped her mouth.

"We're human" the blond man quickly said. While the soul stepped back, behind the other man. Her green eyes flickered to his and took in the normal color without the ring before staring down the soul.

"What is it doing here than?" The man standing in front of her visibly straightened. While the other back door opened and closed forcefully.

"Look Tinkerbell- Wanda here is a soul yes, but she's more human and innocent then any us, will ever be" said the dark haired girl stomping over to the scared survivor. "Don't forget it" she snarled pointing a figure to the girl's chest.

"Nice greeting Mel… My name is Jared" said the blond man. "This is Melanie" he said gesturing towards the snarling girl. "Err… her caution sign fell off" The dark haired man laughed and shook his head.

"I'm Ian" he shrugged taking the soul's hand and leading her in front of him. "And this is Wanda. She's one of the souls living with us" Wanda smiled a little before asking the girl's name. The answer won a smile on everyone's face.

"Tinkerbell"


	2. Chapter 2

The walls of the cave shut her in more than she was used too. She yearned for the wide open space, and danger. She was used to it. She had trained and adapted a dangerous life. The caves took that away from her. Though, she did find herself continuing to look back over her shoulder. Knowing about other humans brought curiosity to her eyes and mind. She wasn't really paying attention to Jeb in front of her. He was trying to give her a tour of this prison these humans called home. He approached a door and led her inside. There, she met a few other girls who she would live with. She took in their names then turned to leave. She heard words Raid and was quite interested. She walked up to a tall man who had spoken the words to find it was Jared. "Jared?" she questioned hoping he would take her along. He turned to her with surprise.

"Yeah Tink?" he wondered.

"You're raiding?"

"Uh- for supplies, food, and such"

"Yeah I know… can I join?" He looked back at Ian before nodding.

"Let's see what you got" They had some time to prepare so she snuck off to the bathroom Jeb pointed out earlier. The clothes she had gotten were stuffed under her arm when she called in to see if anyone was there. Upon hearing no answer she stripped her dirty clothes and crawled into the water. She was cautious of it so she didn't move around much. Her thoughts traveled to the time when she was raiding her own house for her midnight snack of Coke. She dared a chance to walk upstairs and there she had realized no one was home. She took a shower and stole some clothes out of the dresser in her parents' room. The thought clenched her heart just as it did that night but continued washing off. Once cleaned for her liking her new clothes were draped over her. A simple gray t-shirt over a light red romper. Melanie had picked them out for her. Jared called for her once back in the tunnels. She passed a boy her age but barley took him in, she was already focused on the raid. Melanie, Wanda, Ian, and Jared stood by the entrance of the cave. They explained the rules of raiding. No houses, keep low, wear glasses, and stick to the names. Wanda told her of the shopping. This surprised the new girl.

"And this works?" she gasped.

"Every time" Jared says proudly.

"So… no houses?"

"Nope" Ian says.

"Why not? I raid my house every night. The soul that took my dad has a night job so I take over the house at night" The friends exchange looks. Then sigh.

"We don't raid houses. We act like souls to blend then sometimes we do special raids where we go to houses. This is not one of those raids" Ian said staring at Wanda. She didn't understand their relationship. Soul with human? How could they stand it? She shook off her wonder and followed them out of the cave. The prickling dry air grabs her lungs and they slam into the jeep that will take them to the van.

"How old are you?" asked Melanie sitting next to her.

"14"

"So is Jamie"

"Jamie?" Was he the boy she saw in the caves?

"My brother" Oh.

"Oh" Melanie has family in the caves. Her eyes roam to Jared. She has a lot of family in the caves. "You're lucky to have him" Melanie spots her mistake and covers it up by looking out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: thanksss :) yeah it was kinda short. Oh well new chapter! haha<br>**

**Review? -Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

The light is fading now as they travel out on the road. Jared is driving still and they have made a few stops picking up food, clothes, and toiletries. Now they're on the way back to the caves. Melanie's mind is in the gutter. Did Wanda find it? She looked up at her and made a pleading expression. Wanda smiled a little, a much better answer then all the head shaking. Melanie relaxed against the seat and looked over at the young girl on her other side. Her blond curls set shadows on her sleeping face. Melanie still didn't know her name. She sighed and got out of the car. Climbing into the jeep, Jared set in 'Tinkerbell' next to her, just as he would have Jamie. The ride back to the caves wasn't much difference. Once back in the caves Jared took Tink back to her room and left her sleeping there, while the guys unloaded what Wanda had gotten. The pretty soul turned to Melanie and gave her a small box. She looked over once before sprinting to the bathroom. Here goes nothing.

The newbie woke up and looked around the room. She was back in the caves. She sat up and remembered the fun time in the car. She had chatted with Ian and Melanie about her adventures she has had and the other humans she had met. The tinkerbell nickname was cute so she kept it. She wouldn't dare to post her name out for everyone. She hated her name. Nicole. It hardly fit her. But since the aliens had come she could be anyone she wanted to be and she wanted to be Tinkerbell and sassy fairy. She laughed to herself and wandered the halls. Finding the kitchen she sat at the table across from another woman. The woman looked up showing the halo around her eyes, another soul.

Melanie looked down at the object in her hands. She was right. Her stomach twisted but she kept her brave face on. A knock made her jump though and she looked up to see Wanda. She relaxed a little.

"Did it work?" Wanda asked

"I guess"

"You guess?" asked the soul turning her head to the side

"It gave me an answer" Melanie whispered

"Which was?" The young woman looked up at her best friend and sighed

"Positive"

Nicole walked away from Sunny after hearing a little too much about Kyle and found Melanie crying in her room. "Melanie?" she asked walking in. She looked up and wiped her face off with the back of her hand.

"Yes?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Do you want me to get Jared?"

"No" she said shaking her head repeatedly

"What's wrong then?" Mel sighed and looked over the girl.

"Let's swap secrets"

Wanda walked down the hall away from the crying Melanie. She was in search of someone who would put her in a better mood. She looked back to see the new human walk into Mel's room. Then she heard him. They were all playing soccer. She walked in and sat, watching the game. Her thoughts were focused on Mel and Jared. How would this change their relationship? Would it change their relationship? How would Jared take it? Mel didn't seem upset over telling Jared- she just seemed scared for the whole situation itself. Then she spotted someone else. How would he take it?

Jared laughed and passed it to Jamie. His blond hair flopped over his eyes, as he controlled the goal. Ian was across from him in the other goal and Jamie wove in and out of people, smiling and cheering for himself and his team. Jared looked towards the doorway in search of Mel. Where was she?


	4. Chapter 4

She was new to the caves but she still thought she knew her way around. Nicole looked down another never ending tunnel. In the dark, it was unrecognizable. She groaned and leaned back on the cooled walls. "Need help finding your way around?" she turned to the shadowy figure, she cringed and the figure noticed. Light lit her face up and she squinted to make out the young man in front of her. Jamie.

"Excuse me?" she replied none too sweetly.

"Help- like finding what you're looking for" he shrugged

"I do not need help. What do I look like, some lost puppy?" She shoved him off and walked away trudging down the halls. Once in her room she landed square on her mattress and threw her arms over her head. She hated these caves. Her eyes tried to drift off but reality caught up to her. She couldn't sleep. Instead, her eyes prickled with unshed tears but she coughed and shook them away. Her feet danced along the halls again this time in the opposite direction as before. In the ten minutes it had taken her to calm down the men had started to play a game of soccer. Nicole sat next to Wanda, who had a distant look to her face. The young woman sighed then turned her gaze to Ian, watching his every move with wide eyes. "What does love feel like?" Wanda jumped but looked at the girl next to her.

"What?"

"What does love feel like?" She asked Wanda again. The soul whispered the question again to herself before explaining.

"For me or in general" The human stared at the soul before thinking of an answer.

"Both" she sighed. Wanda explained love a couple of times.

"Let's see. I think love is a mix of the smell in the air after it rains, the whistles of the trees, the pounding of thunder, the rushing of waves, sand beneath your feet, a good song, a long nights rest, a perfect bird tune, the feeling of being right, finding the exact pair of shoes to match your outfit, feeling safe in your house, fitting in, and being unique in one moment" Wanda took a big breath then sighed. "When I was Mel, her view of love is the same but add loyalty, devotion, need, want, thoughtfulness, etc" Nicole sat there for a moment thinking that over.

"I like your version better. More fairy tale themed" she beamed. Ian walked over then and brushed Wanda's cheek with the back of his hand. She caught Jamie's eye but looked away. Jared looked nervous. He was rocking back on his feet, looking around, calling people out, and studying his hands, before finally walked over to Nicole and Wanda.

"Have you seen Mel?" the room went quiet. The only people who had seen Mel after the raid were Wanda and Nicole. There goes Mel's secret. Wanda looked up at Jared.

"Of course" she said turning back to Ian.

"I mean after the raid" Jared grumbled

"Of course" Wanda said sweetly again.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she said turning her head

"WHERE?" Jared yelled. Ian dashed in front of Wanda enough to hide the tears from everyone's view. Nicole noticed them though. She watched silently the reaction of one blow up on the tiny soul. Before jumping up and pounding a finger into his chest.

"Did you say something?" she hissed

"Where is Mel?" he hissed back

"I didn't quite catch that. Want to yell it in my face?" she growled trying to stand up the large man. Jared realized his mistake and took a few steps back.

"Sorry Wanda" he whispered before walking slowly out of the room. Wanda jumped up and ran after him. After turning the corner she was already out of breath but kept running. Caught up to him she grabbed his sleeve with the energy she had left and stopped him. He gave her minute to catch her breath but nothing came. Wanda continued heaving bent over.

"Wanda!" Ian shouted. His frantic eyes sat on Jared. "What did you do?" he demanded

"Nothing" Jared said throwing his hands up. Even breaths over took the men.

"Mel. She's in her- your room… but she's… she wants to be alone" Wanda said

"Alone?" Jared said pulling out his hurt eyes

"Actually go check on her" Wanda said confidently. This may kill her, but he has to know.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure everyone has caught on to Mel's little secret. Just in case you haven't... next chapter readers :D <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hate me. It's cool. :D Sorry about the LONNGGGG wait. I've been in Flordia. Don't tell Minnie- but I was having a love affair with Mickey. Anyway. Melanie's secret. You know about it. SOOO does Nicole, Wanda, and Ian. What about Jared? ;)**

Water doesn't fall along the walls like Mel wishes. She could just reach out and let the small strands of cool and calm between her clammy fingers. Yet, water fears the desert. In the mountains water would drop from stalagmites erecting from the ceiling and ground. Water was welcomed in green places. Oh and snow. Snow could be found in the mountains. Why was she thinking about these things? They didn't need to waste her mind's time. She should be thinking of future events. He needed to know about her second heart beat. Chubby blond haired baby snuggled between them at night, his light wispy breaths sleeping and dreaming. She could almost see the toothless pink gums smiling and laughing after tickling him or her, just to feel the soft onesie beneath their fingers. First steps Jared holding out his arms while everyone is eating dinner and clapping. Her daydreams backtrack remembering the onesie clinging to their baby. That's it! The sudden change of position- laying too long to jumping off the mattress- got her lightheaded queasiness or it could be morning sickness catching up to her. Either way she should find Wanda and the bathroom. Getting up she walked to the door and started to move it away. It lifted from her hands and against the wall. Dazed she walked past the already moved door and was stopped with a firm hand on her shoulder. What? She looked up, meeting his worried brown eyes. "Hi!" she says shaking her head.

Nicole stood dumbstruck thinking about Wanda. She let him go find Mel, now? She could be crying her eyes out. She must not know what Mel's going through. Mel doesn't want to tell Jared! She caught a snarl forming from her lips. She balanced along the rough walls after Jared, watching her step, one foot before the other. She saw Melanie sitting cross legged on the mattress. Jared pressing a strong hand on her forehead, which was all she was able to witness before being hauled away by Ian. He shook his head, no. He must be in on the secret. Wanda shrunk when Nicole snatched eye contact. They quieted down after listening to the couple.

"Mel?" Jared whispered laying a hand on her forehead.

"Jared" she sighed. She was drawing lazy patterns on the mattress with the tips of her fingers. Jared's hand brushed her hair off her face and turned her towards him. His thoughts ran full speed.

"Are you sick?" he asked worriedly checking her over, "Are you hurt?" she took his hands and kissed his fingers. Smiling and nibbling his fingertips.

"No I'm fine…" she laughs and kisses his neck.

"Fine… this is a new kind of fine" he laughed looking over her sedated mellow state. Her thoughts were not mellow though she could feel every worry and possibility flow through her mind like a race car so far in first place. She needed relief and she knew where to find it. What would he say? She lay there, not moving, hardly breathing. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"Jared it is a new kind of fine" she whispered trying to sit up. Her head twisted with motion, giving her the dizzy feeling but she let it pass. He was confused now but took her into his arms for strength to explain. "Jared…" she whispered again then broke into tears. The tender loving feeling that was him holding her and being there frightened her. What if he never did it again?

"Mel" he said wiping away her tears. Her voice was shallow and she whispered over and over –I'm fine- Why didn't she feel fine? What was with her? Why was she always caught up in the non normal things of the world? Then her tears stopped and she went through her thoughts again. Non normal, this was completely normal. This could happen to anyone. It's life. She looked up at Jared. He would love her, because it happens, it happens every day, or used to. Normal. She liked normal. She has a plan. Stick to it, she reminded herself. Drying her tears and finding the courage to laugh.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" This isn't me. Shut up. Get over this. She thought about hitting herself square in the forehead… and she did.

"Neither do I…" Jared said standing up. Melanie's head snapped up. She still couldn't collect her thoughts to say anything or stop him so she grabbed his arm. "I'm getting you a glass of water" he says and she watches his eye brows knit together. "Is it that time of the month" He gapes and she almost tells him it's impossible. NO! I'm pregnant, with your baby.

"Nope" She feels like popping the p and rocking back on her heals like he used to do. Her emotions are jumbled together but it's too soon for the hormones… right? God she hoped so. Right now she'll blame it on stress. "I think I'm stressed… tired" she wiped her hand along her forehead to make the point then shooed him out. "Water" she stepped through the doorway with him and watched him wondering down the tunnel to get her water that she 'desperately needed' and turns toward the eavesdroppers. She clasped her hands under her chin and beamed. "I don't think he bought it" she sighs shuffling to them. Ian shrugs.

"It'll last till morning" Mel snorts but doesn't disagree.

"I wonder if Freedom has onesies still" Melanie whispers more to herself then to anyone.

"Why?" Wanda whispers back.

"It goes with my idea. My plan" Mel smiles at her. Wanda bounces down the hall.

"I think she's getting a onesie" Ian laughs and hurries after her. Nicole still stands there staring at Melanie. Who's still thinking about her plan in the morning.

"Tink, Mel!" Jamie skips in shoving his hands into his dusty jean's pockets. "How's it going?" he asks more to Nicole than his own sister.

"Nothing?" Nicole questions back. Mel raises an eyebrow at the two but gets distracted when she's poked with a cup full of water.

"Thanks" Jared pulls her arm and they make their way back into their room.

"Wanda got something for herself finally" Jared says speaking up. Melanie takes big drink thinking about the pregnancy test.

"Did you see what it was?" Melanie asks.

"Box- or something. Oh well. The fact is we're rubbing off on her" I look up at him and nod.

"I bet" He smiles. Wanda steps in and gives Mel thumbs up before Jared turns to look at her too.

"Sorry Jared but can I talk to Mel for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead" Melanie clumsily stands and scrambles out of the room after Wanda. Ian's there waiting, staring at the little blue onesie. You can tell his mind's gears are turning. I look over at Wanda who is studying Ian. I look at his eyes wide with wonder. It's just a onesie. I shrug and pluck it out of his hands.

"Get your own" Wanda squeaks behind me but I ignore it, walking back into the room with the onesie up my shirt.

"What did Wanda want?" Jared asks from his lazy position on the mattress.

"She wanted to know how I was feeling"

"How do you feel?" Jared demands sitting up and dragging Mel down onto the mattress. Movement. Too Fast. She gets up and runs full speed to the bathroom, not bothering to pick up the onesie that had fallen from her shirt. Hopefully Ian or Wanda will pick it up. Is running ok? That would happen to her. Miscarriage being blamed on morning sickness. The thought is enough to put the sickness over the edge. Kneeling on the bathroom floor hunched and stiff. Throwing up. Fun. Footsteps behind her pull her out of the sarcastic mind. "Mel"

"Jared" the hoarse voice comes out and there it goes. All over the bathroom. His fingers brush the tan neck and take the black hair. She coughs and then it's over. She rises and rinses her mouth and cleaning up the mess, like she has been doing these past days. Clearly to him it looks like she knows what she's doing. That doesn't help 'I'm fine' answer. Her eyes look up finally. No he definitely won't take I'm fine because on his lap is the little onesie.

**Whatcha think? Good Bad Ugly? If you can type. Respond. It's awesome to get them. Just saying :) Hoped yah liked it! Oh yeah... and for those who aren't fans of cliff hangers. Get over it. I'm all for it... obviously ._.**

**ALSO Devanelle! :) Thanks for your awesomely long comment. I understand where you're coming from. The POV's I'll have to fix but for right now just try to mush them all together and I'll go back and fill in the blank unknown space. I think I'm in the middle of WAY too many stories to even know what's going on. I mean Madge and Gale from the Hunger Games must think I'm crazy for writing Wanda somewhere in their story.. oops :) Yeah I'll go back and fix this up... for right now... Suffer through this.**

**Erin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Poor Melanie- her somewhat plan didn't go as she wanted too. Oh well. Jared has an idea of what's happening now. Let's hear from little Nicole.**

Melanie left them shuffling in silence. Jamie kept his eyes on the ground and Nicole kept her eyes on Jamie. She wished life could be different. The caves were messing with her head. Before she could think clearly, speak clearly, say what she was thinking, be demanding, learn things the hard way. In the caves, nothing was like that. The dry air swallowed her thoughts and kept her too warm for her taste. At least when she was out in the open she could duck into a house for a spot of A/C. There wasn't even electricity for a fan. Also she often found herself unable to sleep. She had never had a problem with sleeping. Now she was tossing and turning and her mind was everywhere. Too make matters worse Jamie keeps getting in her way, asking her stupid questions about who knows what, and sometimes she just wants to scream in his face. Yeah she gets it they're the same age, in the same location, and if this invasion hadn't happened she was sure they'd be friends but for right now her heart wasn't in it. She didn't understand anyone here. Didn't they know they could fit in the creatures out there? Live at night sleep under a rock by day. They had to go through it for a period of time. That's what got them to come here. Now her stream of consciousness breaks with Jamie staring back at her. "Tink?" he asks over and over waving a hand in front of her face. Her glassy green eyes blink him into focus.

"What?" She snaps trying to gain back her thoughts.

"You just kept staring…" Wait wait is he blushing? Oh joy the kid has a crush on me.

"I was thinking about these caves" Not you. Her thoughts send a shiver- she hadn't always been this snappy mean. She was just 'Little Nicole' with the innocently cute big green eyes, blond curls pinned up in a messy bun. Then she was left alone. No one to spoil her and teach her right from wrong, she was scared and when you're scared you change. She hoped someday she won't be that mean, but deep in her heart she knew it was impossible. She was too far gone. Maybe Jamie would be back her loveable side. These thoughts were giving her a headache.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jamie asks putting a steady hand on her shoulder. Ok melt his heart. She lifts her head a little to look through her long lashes.

"I guess so" she whispers, "I'm not used to this stuffy air yet" She's trying. Oh she takes his hand off her shoulder and takes it in her smaller one. Then she sees it, a black curl fall over one of his brown eyes. She feels like that middle school girl giggling about the cute boys at the lunch table and on the playground. He's one of them. She can see herself back in Mrs. Harrison's class doodling hearts with his name inside. She wishes she could go back. Sleepovers with her friends, clutching bowls of popcorn and other junk food that they knew wasn't good for them watching R rated movies behind their parents back and blasting oldies rock. Good Times. Seeing Jamie brings those back out. "Hello… my name is Nicole Casey Campbell. My father was a lawyer and my mother was a wedding planner. When they came I escaped the house with my younger brother, Riley. He's not here now because he went back to Mom and Dad. He couldn't take it. He knew what would happen. I knew what would happen. Of course we had some time before he made that decision. I wasn't by myself the entire time. I knew everything about my house- where the creaks were, which doors squeaked, which room was the most soundproof, where all the dishes were kept, which room my brother slept. I could keep watch on his shell for a while. I knew it was wrong. Somehow it was nice to think he was still there. Yet it's different when you're in the room over or outside the window"

"Windows are the same thing"

"No- The glare in the glass blinds you to what's real" I rethink all those nights sitting in the bushes watching the heavy breaths of the child I once knew. It makes your heart wrench and your eyes and lips tremble. It takes all your energy and joy. It makes you believe that you could have done something.

"You can break the glass" His answer makes no sense. Is he trying to make her feel better? With this clever come back that will somehow make the feelings disappear from inside her heart?

"I don't understand"

"If your brother knew what would happen. That could break the glass. If he's still in the body somewhere we could get him out- it could take some time" he's babbling now. All she can conclude is that he thinks they could get Riley back. They could take the soul away from the body. She stops him with a hand pressed against his heart.

"I want to learn how to break the glass"

**Here yah go… another chapter. It's a bit confusing. This is all Nicole's jumbled up thoughts that lead to her pretending to crush on Jamie to actually crushing on Jamie and telling him everything about her life on pure whim. Now Jamie wants to capture the soul and bring back Riley- Nicole's little brother. We know and understand the procedure but Nicole doesn't. ;) I doubt this will end well. I'm not sure Jamie can play a hero. Disagree? Let me hear it.**

**G Minor Art: ****I had to make sure I was spelling onesie right so I did the same thing! When in doubt look on Google images(: Thanks for commenting! Heart you! **

**Erin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh guys... I'm not proud of this chapter. It needs MAJOR work. Like. Major. Work. Yet- It's sorta like a preview. Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Ian flopped down onto the mattress. His thoughts were focused on one thing- that onesie. He knew it was silly, his dream. The fact that he could have a child with Wanda excited him but also terrified him. He knew that she wouldn't understand any of his concerns or fascinations with dealing with a family. Yet they would have some time to figure it all out. He turned to his soul, her golden hair twirling all over the pillow and her eyes were already looking at him. "Hello, love"<p>

"Hello"

* * *

><p>Mel stands there completely shocked. Her body feels ridged and cold and she can pin her brain on one thought. Sucking in a strangled breath she speaks in a fairly uneasy tone. "Jared?" He looks up.<p>

"What's this?" his tone sounds much different than hers. It's even and kind. Yet she can't find the energy to change hers.

"An onesie" she whispers extending a hand to take it from him. He handed it to her.

"For a baby?" his voice dropped. She nodded. "Why do you have this?" She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Air brushed her open mouth. "Mel? Why do you have this?" He was pleading.

"I found it- and I was returning it to Freedom" she quickly said and the air fell silent for a moment.

"I doubt it" he moves toward her and she shy's away from him. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to hate me"

"Am I?" he smiles

"Jared. I'm pregnant" The water moves a little and Melanie focuses on it. She already saw his smile fall.

"I'm going to hate you- why?" He wonders

"You don't want to bring a baby into this world" His face closes off for a moment.

"That's true. It's utterly cruel" Mel sighs, and runs her fingers along the soft fabric. "Yet, something about this feels so right" She looks up shocked at his words.

"Really?"

"Well. I can't say I don't want it, because it's here to stay for the time being" He smiles

"You don't sound like yourself"

"I know." He sighs and runs a hand in his hair. "I'm terrified, and I have no idea what to say"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Nicole looks up when Jamie finishes his plan. "That is possible?"<p>

"Sure" he shrugs.

"Sounds a little dangerous" she says pulling her lips into a calculating line.

"Everything is dangerous now" He says shifting his weight.

"We could be killed" She whispers

"No- a soul would be inserted" He says rolling his eyes

"Same thing" She cries

"Not exactly" He mutters

"Jamie" She growls

"Tink" He smiles

"It's Nicole" She reminds, crossing her arms.

"Nicole" He continues to smile. This spreads to Nicole's face also.

"Stop making me smile- it's annoying" Her eyes narrow yet her smile is bright and happy.

"I haven't seen it before, I like it" He states taking her hand.

"You're a dork" She snorts laying her head on his chest.

"I know"

* * *

><p>Jared paces the hallway. "Jared stop you're giving me a headache"<p>

"Sorry"

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Thinking"

"About?"

"Life"

"Hmm that's nice"

"So what does it feel like?"

"What?" The question throws her off. Making her sit up on their lumpy mattress.

"I meant how does it feel to have something growing inside you?" His eyebrows are knit together.

"It doesn't hurt, if that's what you're wondering" He nods. "I'm not sure what it feels like. I have to throw up a lot but other than that it's my only interaction with the baby."

"Are you scared?" Melanie thinks this over. Is she scared? What is the feeling of being scared? Being captured by the 'spiders', having Wanda inserted, always on the run.

"No" she shrugs and lays back down.

"Interesting"

"Jared just because you're scared doesn't mean I have to be too" He huffs.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" Melanie thinks over his question for a moment.

"Do you remember when Wanda came back from that raid with a box for herself?"

"Yeah…"

"The box was a pregnancy test for me" Mel swallows. "It was positive"

"You never know with those tests" he grabs Mel's hand and drags her in front of everyone down to Doc. She keeps protesting but soon she's too tired to yell.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. MW... (Major Work) Tell me some things I should add on or take off. ;) <strong>

**Erin**


End file.
